


It's always the one's you least expect!!!

by TIGGRAIN



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Mirandy or Current Mirandy, Prompt Challenge, body piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIGGRAIN/pseuds/TIGGRAIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Prompt inspired by inkheart9459 work titled Wholesome. For those who haven't read it, its awesome and it inkheart9459  has given us a tattooed and pierced Andy hiding under the "WHOLESOME" image she projects. This idea must be expanded on and these are some of my ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always the one's you least expect!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wholesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2915144) by [inkheart9459](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459). 



> Inkhearted9459 story was inspired by and anonymous prompt they found on tumblr. Not sure how many people have responded that prompt but would love to see fandom writers takes on this site. Lets make it wild, hot and funny.

So this is a prompt inspired bye Inkhearted9459's work "WHOLESOME", check it out. I would love to see some hot but can also be hilarious stories about Miranda or even some of the other Runway members finding out about the piercings. They can find out either by seeing them or it coming out by accident. Here's some rules.

1\. Must be Pre-Mirandy or Current Mirandy.  
2\. If it's Pre-Mirandy this could lead to Mirandy happening.  
3\. Must have Miranda finding out either in person or by over hearing about them.  
4\. Jealous/Possessive Miranda comes into play.  
5\. Miranda fantasizing about creating and seeing Andy with body jewelry she comes up with. (Let's be honest there is no way Miranda wouldn't want to dress parts of Andy's body that she knows can be dressed. Plus I could see her thinking of them as a way to mark her territory.)  
6\. Must be hot and also can be funny.  
7\. Must have Andy getting Piercings before or during Runway. (Reasons: Bet between friends, maybe drunk, maybe wanting to amp up sex life, any idea you can think of.)  
8\. Must have Andy's nipples being pierced. (clit piercing is optional but would not only be hot, but could have hilarious Miranda plotting someone doom for seeing those parts without her permission.)

Can have:

1\. Emily and Miranda both finding out that Serena and Andy both are pierced, after overhearing conversation. (Could see Emily and Miranda plotting anyone who's seen the piercings demise.)  
2\. Andy asking Serena for advice on where to go to get pierced, or get body jewelry.  
3\. Miranda finding out while the crew is at a photo shoot somewhere exotic or after tricking Andy into modeling something for her.  
4\. Nigel stating "It's always the one's you least expect."  
5\. Miranda noticing Andy is squirming in her chair and either asks her or overhearing that Andy got her clit pierced. (Could see that making Miranda's mind explode with that thought.)  
6\. If Mirandy is current then it could be Andy wanting to do something hot for her and Miranda.

Let your Imaginations got wild. Also don't forget to check out inhearted9459 story's they rock. >^,,^


End file.
